No Love Among Warriors
by inuhime313
Summary: There was only one girl to fight in Troy and this is her story.  Anthea of Thessaly, Odysseus niece by marriage goes to fight along side her Uncle.  But when she meets Achilles her life changes. Will she be a prize to be won? Or the Greeks key to Victory?
1. We Are fighting in Troy  Are you?

Anthea princess of Thessaly was walking in the palace's gardens enjoying the nice day. Her handmaiden Alize was walking toward her, trying to get her attention. "My lady, your father wants to see you. He says it is important and cannot wait." Alize said.

"Thank you I will go and see him now." Anthea went inside as she motioned Alize to follow her. The pair walked down to the throne room in silence. When they arrived Anthea bowed to her father and Alize followed the suit. "Father you wished to see me?"

"Yes Anthea I called you here because your uncle has arrived." Her father motioned to the left side of the room and her Uncle Odysseus was standing there. He was her uncle by marriage but she was always glad to see him. Anthea ran into her uncle's arms.

"Uncle I am glad to see you." Anthea beamed.

"I wish I could say this is a social visit. The Greeks are going to Troy. We are going to war." Odysseus informed her.

"Why? Because of Helen?" She asked. She had never met Helen of Sparta but she had herd of her beauty.

"Helen ran away with a Trojan prince Paris." Odysseus sounded angry but he didn't look it. "He insulted Greece."

"No he insulted Menelaus." She corrected. "One man who could not hold on to his wife."

"Anthea!" The king scolded.

Anthea shot her uncle a look of apology. "So what do you want with me?"

"You are the best warrior in Thessaly; we need you to fight in Troy." Odysseus got to the point.

"Father?" Anthea turned to her father.

"It is up to you." He answered.

"Ok I will do it." Anthea said after a moment of thought.

"We sail for Troy in three days. I will come for you in two days. Can you be ready by then?"

"Yes. I will see you in two days." Anthea bowed and left with Alize.

Anthea stood out on her balcony looking out at the sea, as Alize was packing up a bag for her. Anthea was sing softly to herself, a song her mother had taught her before she had died in childbirth. "My lady." Alize called from the bedroom. "Your sister is here." Anthea turned to see her ten year old sister Alexandra. They are ten years apart because their parents had hit a rough patch in their marriage. Alexandra had never known her mother but she was constantly asking questions about her. "Thea father tells me you are leaving." Alexandra seemed sad and it didn't surprise Anthea. She picked up Alexandra and hugged her.

"Yes I am, but I will come back." Anthea said and her sister looked unconvinced.

"Do you promise Thea?" Alexandra asked. "Do you promise that you will come back?"

"Alex I would love to say that." Anthea said with sincerity "But war is uncertain, I can't make that promise. I am a good warrior but even great warriors are killed in the heat of a war."

"Not you! You can't." Alexandra screamed. "You can't leave me."

"Sweetie I don't want to but I have to. Uncle Odysseus is coming for me in two days." Anthea put her sister down and walked into her room to help Alize pack and she was followed.

"But I didn't think that women were aloud to fight in war." Alexandra said jumping on the bed.

"Usually no, but a king has asked and it would be rude to refuse." Anthea walked into her closet to pick out a dress to wear in the camp. "Have you packed my armor?"

"Yes my lady." Alize said.

"But he is our Uncle and this is dangerous." Alexandra protested.

"Enough!" Anthea quieted her sister. "I wish to stay here, but there are things we don't have to do but we do them."

"For honor and glory." Alexandra said under her breath and Anthea caught it.

"For the greater good." Anthea sighed. "You are young and don't understand. But one day you will."

"What does me being young have to do with the tea in China?" Alexandra wasn't losing this one. "I understand more than you think I do." She got up and ran from the room.

"What have I done wrong?" Anthea asked more to herself than anyone.

"Nothing." Alize answered. "You practically raised that child. She only acts how you would. What would you do if your older sister went off to war? You are all she has."

Anthea nodded and put her dress in her bag.

A/N Review please. Good or bad it doesn't matter.


	2. Goodbyes

A/N: I am to poor to own Troy. CRAP. This is a short chapter. I hate long goodbyes

Anthea walked into the throne room with her bag in hand. She saw Alize, Alexandra, Mina, Odysseus, and her father. Mina was her friend; they only met because Mina's father was in the royal court. Anthea walked up to Mina and hugged her. "I will miss you my friend."

"I shall miss you too." Mina released her friend and smiled. "Go show those Trojans who is boss."

Anthea walked to Alize and hugged her, which surprised Alize. "I will miss you my friend." Anthea let go of her and picked up her sister.

"I will return. One way or another I shall return." Anthea placed a kiss to Alexandra's forehead before placing her back on her feet. Anthea walked up to her father and got on her knees and bowed her head. "Father."

"No man ever had a better daughter." Her father kissed her head. "Come back to us." Anthea nodded and rose.

"Are you ready?" Odysseus asked and Anthea nodded and she followed her uncle to the stables and they mounted horses and took off.

A/N: I know it is short. I promise a long one next time. Review. Love you guys. Anita.


	3. Meeting Achilles

A/N: Am I Rich??? NO So That Should Tell you I Own Nothing!!!!

They had been at sea for weeks and now they could see the beach of Troy. Anthea noticed that there was a ship 50 yards ahead of the others. "Aeneas who's ship is that?" Anthea asked.

"That is the ship of Achilles my lady." He answered.

"That idiot. He believes he can take the beach of Troy with fifty men. Not even the great Achilles could pull that on off. Hector has him out matched, he sails to his doom." Anthea said.

"My lady you will find he can." Her captain said and then turned back to the solders in their boat.

Anthea saw Achilles' men jump from the boat and start to fight with the Trojan army and Anthea put on her helmet, so no one other than her men and her uncle would know she was a woman. Five minutes later Anthea's ship reached the beach. "To me." She yelled to her men when she had both feet in the sand of Troy. Anthea pushed her sword into the nearest Trojan and she fought her way to the temple of Apollo. Anthea stood at the bottom of the stairs that led to the temple and watched a blonde man cut off the Apollo statue's head. Anthea could not believe what she had just seen. Anthea marched up the stairs of the temple to the man that had just pulled back his sword from the statue. "Who do you think you are?" She barked. "You will be punished by the gods."

"Well where are they?" he asked before he turned to enter the temple but he stopped and saw Hector and his forces coming to meet their's. "Warn the men." He told a dark haired he nodded and handed the other man a spear before entering the temple. Anthea followed the dark haired man into the temple and she hid with the other solders behind the pillars. The blonde Greek solder that had cut off the statue's head came in followed by the Trojans. The Greek warriors jumped out and started killing the Trojan solders, but not Anthea she had her eyes set on a man that had went to follow the Greek solder.

"You are very brave or very stupid to come after me alone." A voice came from the darkness of the temple. Anthe was behind the Trojan so she was sure he couldn't see her. She could have killed the Trojan easily but she was curious to see what the blonde Greek had in mind. "You must be Hector." Anthea became numb. This was the prince of Troy that controlled the Trojan armies. "Do you know who I am?" The Greek asked coming into the light so Anthea and Hector could see him.

"These priests weren't armed." Hector growled looking down at the priests and then back at the Greek. Anthea placed herself into the shadows and watched the scene unfold. She knew that she could end this war with killing Hector right then and he would never know who had killed him, but her curiosity had always gotten the best off her. Hector moved forward with his sword with a swing but the Greek moved backwards away from him. "Fight me."

The Greek turned away and started to leave the room. "Why kill you now prince of Troy, with no one here to see you fall." The Greek left the room and Hector followed. Anthea went after them. Thy went out onto the other side of the temple which severed as a back entrance. Anthea stepped where she could be seen but nether men really noticed. "Why did you come here?" Hector asked with his sword still raised.

"This war will be talked about for a thousand years." The Greek answered.

"In a thousand year the dust from our bones will be gone." Hector said.

"Yes prince." The Greek agreed. "But our names will remain." Anthea saw the black haired warrior come up beside her along with many men and the all surrounded the prince. "Go home prince. Drink wine and make love to your wife. Tomorrow we will have our war."

Hector looked outraged. "You speak of war as if it is a game. How many wifes wait at the gates of Troy for husbands they will never see again?"

"Perhaps your brother could comfort them. I here he is good at charming other men's' wives." The Greek said with a smirk. Hector left with one more look of hatred.

"My lord you let him go?" The black haired warrior asked.

"It is too early in the day for killing princes." He answered and he turned to leave but Anthea stood in his way.

"Do you know what you have just done?" She asked. "Do you know how many life you could have saved by killing him?"

"You followed us why didn't you kill him?" he asked.

"I have more honor than to attack someone when their back is turned." Anthea yelled.

"And what would a woman know of battle?" He asked reaching for her helmet and pulling it off. Anthea's long brown hair fell down to her stomach in curls. The men were whispering to each other. They had seen her battle and they were surprised a woman could do what she had done.

"I am the best warrior in Thessaly and I was asked here by my uncle King Odysseus." She tried to explain. "And I know the difference between murder and fighting for your country. And who the hell are you anyway?" She asked crossing her arms.

"Achilles." He answered.

"Achilles." She pulled on a disappointed face. "Not what I expected."

"What were you expecting wench?" He asked.

"I was expecting someone smarter." She snapped and all the men looked at her if she was on death row. "And I am the princess of Thessaly so I ask you treat me with respect or I will have your head on a platter for my dinner." She walked down the temple steps and into the camp the Greeks were setting up in search of her uncle.

Anthea found her uncle in Agamemnon's ship that had been transformed into a mini house. She walked in and they were giving gifts to Agamemnon. Agamemnon looked up and saw Anthea standing there and he rose and walked over to her trying to alarm her, but it didn't. Anthea caught Odysseus's eye and nodded. "What have we here?" Agamemnon asked. "She has such beauty."

"And so did Helen." Anthea said. "And your brother lost her to a Trojan prince."

Agamemnon smirked at her and Odysseus designed to go to his niece's rescue. "This is my niece Anthea. She is the best fighter in Thessaly." Odysseus said stepping to his niece's side.

"We shall see." He went and sat back on his throne.

"Her mouth packs quite a punch doesn't it?" A voice said from behind and Anthea turned arounf to find Achilles.

"You again." Anthea said in a bored voice. "What are you going to wrong this time?"

Achilles chuckled a little. "What ever you want my princess. Come and see me tonight and you will see that some wrong things can bring a great amount of pleasure." Anthea smacked him in the face.

"I wouldn't talk to me like that again. At this rate the only way you are going to get inside me is through a sword."

"Don't tempt me princess." He seemed to be enjoying himself of which Anthea would not allow.

"If we were in Thessaly I would have you beheaded." She growled.

"But we aren't in Thessaly are we love?" He asked. "And if you did that I couldn't show you how to ravish a man correctly."

Anthea drew a dagger from her sleeve and threw it at Achilles missing by an inch. "Next time I won't miss." She promised and she walked out of the tent.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed and review guys. Please.


	4. Charming Pleasure

A/N: I own nothing. You hear me NOTHING and Anthea's thoughts are in _italic. _And there is asex scene in here but it isn't bad guys I didn't use much detail.

Anthea walked through the camp angry. She was so mad at Achilles. She bumped into a young man. "I am sorry he said.

"No the fault is mine." Anthea said with a laugh.

"I am Patroclus. Cousin of Achilles." He said

"Anthea. Princess of Thessaly." Anthea took Patroclus hand and shook it.

"I am sorry to have to leave you but I am late." Patroclus smiled and then left in the direction of Achilles' tent.

Anthea tossed and turned for half the night before giving up on sleep. She walked to the water and sat with her legs fully extended letting the wave wash over them. _I wish I was home. I wish I could hear Alex's laugh and see Alize._ Her thoughts were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. Anthea looked up to see Achilles. "Mind if I sit?" he asked. Anthea nodded and he sat next to her. "Sorry about earlier."

"It is ok. I have known men like you all my life. So I know what to expect." Anthea looked back at the sea.

"No you haven't." He said. Anthea looked at him.

"You think you are so different than a thousand others?" she asked in no more than a whisper.

"Yes I do. I am more in tuned with the gods." He answered moving closer to her.

"Then why behead the Apollo Statue?"

"Why do you think?"

"I am not sure. All I know is all gods so be feared and respected."

"I am going to tell you a secret, something no priest or temple could teach you." Achilles turned and faced Anthea. "Gods envy us. They envy us because we are mortal. Any moment might be our last. Everything is more beautiful because we are doomed. You will never be lovelier than you are right now. We will never be here again. Anthea looked surprised by his words.

"I thought all you were was a dumb brute." Anthea sighed.

"Even dumb brutes have feelings." He whispered in her ear.

She turned her head so could see him. She felt hot feeling him so close to her. He grabbed her hand and pulled her up. He pulled her lightly to her tent. When they entered he walked over to her bed pulling her behind him. He lay down and pulled her down on top of him. She pulled out the knife she had thrown at him earlier out and held it to his throat. "Do it." He encouraged. "Nothing is easier."

"Aren't you afraid?" Anthea asked.

"Everyone dies. Today or fifty years from now. What does it matter?" He shrugged and grabbed her shoulders. "Do it." Anthea hesitated and Achilles swung her over to the other side of the bed and he got on top of her and lowered his head. Her knife lowered with it, but when he kissed her she head the knife out to the side and dropped it. She moved her hands up and over his shoulders and over his back. He kissed her as his hands found the bottom of her dress and he brought it up and over her hips pushing up and pulling away from the kiss you he could pull it over her head. Her hands undid his robe and it fell around them and she felt him penetrate her innocents.

Anthea awoke the next morning alone in her bed. She sighed and grabbed her robe to cover her naked body. Her captain came in. "My lady we are ready to leave." Aeneas said.

"Give me five minutes." She said he nodded and turned to leave.

"Oh and my lady your uncle wishes for you to ride with him in his chariot." He added before leaving.

Anthea walked to the front of the line to find her uncle. She found him next to Agamemnon and Menelaus. "Uncle." Anthea said before embracing her uncle.

"How was your first night in Troy?" he asked kissing the top of her head and releasing her.

"Most wonderful uncle. But we came here to fight." Anthea said and her uncle nodded in agreement.

"Well said my dear." Agamemnon said with a false smile.

"If you call me dear again I will make sure you never have children." She threatens. Anthea and Odysseus stepped up on the chariot. Anthea did not see Achilles or his men, she looked back at the camp and she saw Achilles and his men on a ridge that over looked the valley of sand. Anthea looked at Odysseus. "I need you to lead my men today." Anthea stepped of the chariot and started to go toward the camp.

"Why?" Odysseus asked and Anthea turned around.

"Call it the sickness of the heart." Anthea answered before she turned back around and walked back to the camp.

Achilles saw Anthea walk back toward the camp so he turned to return to the camp. "Will you not watch this?" Patroclus asked.

"I will return in a moment." Achilles answered before going back to the camp.

Anthea looked around and saw Achilles walking toward her. "There you are." Anthea said walking toward him.

"Why are you not fighting?" Achilles asked pulling her into a embrace. She could tell her lover was secretly glad she wasn't fighting.

"I could not fight without you." Anthea whispered to him.

Achilles nodded and grabbed her and they walked off toward the ridge to watch the battle that would surly happen. They both new that even if Paris beat Menelaus it wouldn't matter it would be followed by a bloody battle.

Anthea and Achilles walked up to the ridge and they stood on the stone ruins above Achilles' men. Patroclus and Eudorus looked up to see the couple there. Anthea saw Agamemnon order a charge and she looked at Achilles with wide eyes and he looked at her. He could see the fear in her eyes. Anthea turned back to the battle. The Greeks were getting to close to the walls and Achilles said more to himself than to anyone, "Pull back you fool." Achilles let go of Anthea's hand and began pacing. "Get them in line."

Anthea was looking through the men trying to see if she could find Odysseus. When she found him she kept a eye on him. Achilles shook his head and left the ridge going back down to the camp not being able to see anymore. Patroclus looked up to Anthea and she smiled sadly at him before turning around and going after her lover.

A/N: I know the love scene in this chapter has some of the same stuff as the Achilles/Briseis scene but I like that scene and I had to use it. Review guys. I would like to thank those who have. Candy and pop to all who review.


	5. Tears for a Dear Friend

I OWN NOTHING. Sex scene too.

Anthea walked into Achilles' tent after him. "That fool. What was he thinking?" Achilles ranted. "And he wonders why I don't fight for him."

Anthea gabbed Achilles' and he looked at her. "Worry not my love. All of our love ones are safe. And that is what matters."

Achilles pulled her into an embrace and put his mouth near her ear. "It could have been you." He whispered. "I am so glad you didn't fight. My men and I are leaving tomorrow come with me."

Anthea became speechless. She dreamed of this last night. She dreamed that Achilles came and asked her to leave with him. She dreamed that she would not become the Queen of Thessaly, but she would become Achilles wife and the mother of his children. "I would love to my love, but we came here to fight."

"Not to protect Greece. We are here for one man's greed." Achilles said as he pulled her to his bed. He sat on the bed and pulled her in a sitting position in front of him and he moved his hands over her shoulders and over her breasts. "Do you want to be a tool in that?"

"Of course not." Anthea said between breaths. "But my father cannot afford Agamemnon as an enemy." Achilles kissed her neck and leaned down and pulled her dress up and over her head. "This war is about power. Agamemnon will bounce back. He will not run." Achilles pulled off his robe and pulled her down into a laying position and he started to get on top of her. "Screw it." Anthea said as she pulled Achilles on top of her.

Anthea and Achilles spent all night together. They both knew in the morning Anthea would go to fight.

Anthea met her uncle on the front line the next morning. "Good morning." Odysseus said as she took her place next to him and they began to march. "Did you not sleep last night?" I went to your tent many times but you weren't there."

"I was with my captain." Anthea hated lying to her uncle but he would flip if she told him that she had given herself to Achilles. Not once but twice!

The Trojan army came into sight and the Greeks began running toward them. Anthea drew her sword and started killing men. Anthea turned around and saw a blade she held up her shield and the blade hit it instead of her. She wore her helmet just like her foe. He swung again and she jumped from its path. The man hit her across the face and she fell to the ground and her helmet went flying off. She saw the man's emotions turn to surprised. Anthea knew that face. It was Hector. Hector looked at Anthea before walking off into the crowd. 'Coward.' Anthea thought.

She herd cries that nearly stopped her heart. "Achilles is fighting Hector.

Anthea pushed through the people until she reached the fight. They were evenly matched until Hector cut the throat of Achilles. Anthea had tears in her eyes but when Achilles' helmet was removed it wasn't Achilles. It was Patroclus. Anthea gave a breath of relieve when she knew it wasn't her lover, but her tears fell for a dear friend. "Enough for one day." Hector said to Odysseus who nodded on agreement.

"It was his cousin." Odysseus said to Hector, then he rose his voice to address the Greek army. "Back to the ships."

Anthea knelled down next to Patroclus. She saw a sea shell necklace around his neck. She unclasped the back of it and picked it up. Anthea kissed her friend's forehead and then walked back to the camp to tell Achilles of his loss.

Reveiw Guys.


	6. Revenge is an Ugly Thing

I OWN NOTHING

Anthea made her way to see Achilles but as she neared his tent she saw Achilles with his foot on the neck off Eudorus! "Where is he?" Achilles yelled.

"He is died my lord. Hector cut his throat." Endorus answered and Achilles removed his foot from his friend's neck. Anthea walked slowly up to her lover. Achilles looked at her with hatred in his eyes.

"He fought very bravely." Anthea grabbed Achilles' hand and put the sea shell necklace in his hand. Achilles looked at the necklace for a moment before he smacked Anthea in the face with pure rage, sending her to the ground. Achilles walked to the waters edge and he just stared at it. Tears formed in Anthea's eyes, she wasn't sure if it was because of the knowledge she had just been slapped by her love or that she was crying for him.

That night there was a funeral for Patroclus and every Greek in that camp was there. Anthea wore a black dress and stood next to Odysseus watching Achilles put coins over his cousin's eyes. Anthea dropped her head and but no tears came from her red eyes. She had no more tears left to cry. Achilles grabbed the torch and set Patroclus' body a blaze. Odysseus put a hand around his niece and she looked up at him. She had a bruise on her face from where Achilles had hit her and Odysseus cupped her cheek. "He will be fine after a few days." Odysseus's words were claiming but she shook her head.

"He will go to Troy and try to kill Hector. And then he will let his monster out and I will no longer realize that is him." Anthea looked back at Achilles and noticed her was looking at her. She smiled sadly at him before leaving the funeral.

Anthea got no sleep that night. She was worrying about the blood red sunrise. She was worried about Achilles. At dawn she herds a chariot being brought out so she exited her tent and saw Achilles dressed in his armor. Anthea went running to him. :"Please don't!" Anthea pleaded. Achilles looked at her for a moment.

"Why not? Hector deserves to die." Achilles said without emotion.

Anthea grabbed one of the bits in the horse's mouth. Half because she wasn't sure if she wasn't going to fall over from his words and the other half was because she wanted him to hear her. "Since when do you have the right to decides who has the right to die?"

"If your uncle was killed would you seek out the man who had done it?" When Anthea didn't answer he said. "Step aside."

"You could die!" She screamed in protest.

"Everyone dies." He answered and Anthea let go of the bit that was in her hand in surprise. He had said those words the first time they had made love. Anthea walked up closer to Achilles and whispered so only he could hear her.

"Is this how it ends my love?" Anthea asked. "With a slap and hateful words?" When he didn't answer she stood aside and she brought the horses into a run.

Eudorus and Anthea went to the ruins on the ridge to watch the duel between Hector and Achilles. By the time that had come into vision range the battle had already started. The men were evenly matched but so were the prince and Patroclus. Achilles punched Hector and took advantage of his confusion. Achilles threw a spear that hit Hector in the left shoulder. Hector fell to his knees and Achilles stabbed his chest, right through the heart and Hector fell over dead. Achilles went to his chariot and pulled out a rope. He tided one end to the back of his chariot and the other end to Hector's feet. Achilles got back up on his chariot and rode along the walls of Troy. Anthea turned around and started to walk bsck to camp. "My lady." Eudorus' voice stopped her, she turned around to face him. "He isn't all bad. This isn't him."

Anthea nodded in agreement before turning back around and going back to camp.

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed. REVIEW


	7. Respect for thy Enemy

I OWN NOTHIING. This is a cute chapter. At least I think so.

Anthea sat at the waters edge all day, the same place Achilles had first charmed her. In the corner of her eye she saw a black hooded figure she grabbed her dagger just incase.

"Achilles." Anthea said softly, entering his tent a person in a black cloak came in after her. He pushed his hood back to reveal an old man. The man walked over to Achilles and kissed his hands and Achilles looked at Anthea who just shrugged. "Now I have done what no man has done before." He stated and Achilles looked back at him. "I have kissed the hands of the man who killed my son."

"Priam?" Achilles asked and the old man nodded. "How did you get in here?"

"I think I know my own country better than the Greeks." Priam answered. "Give me my son. Let me put two coins over his eyes."

"He killed my cousin." Achilles reminded him.

"He thought it was you, and he has been given the right funeral rights." Priam noticed this didn't work so he tried something else. "How many cousins have you killed? How many brothers? Fathers? Sons?"

"If I let you take him. It doesn't change anything. You are still my enemy in the morning." Achilles said.

"You are still my enemy tonight." Priam said. "But even enemies can show respect."

"Meet me outside in five minutes." Achilles left the tent and Priam turned to Anthea.

"Thank you child." Priam placed a kiss to her forehead.

They waited until the five minutes was up and then they exited the tent to find a chariot and Hector's body was being loaded. "In my country the funeral games last twelve days." Achilles said coming up next to Anthea.

"It is the same in my country." Priam nodded his head.

"Then the prince will have that honor. No Greek will attack Troy for twelve days. You have my word." Achilles looked at Anthea and back at Priam. "You have our word." Priam nodded and got up on the chariot and left.

When Priam's chariot began moving the two Greeks turned to each other. Achilles stroked the bruise on Anthea's cheek. "If I hurt you I am sorry." Achilles grabbed her hand and slipped Patroclus's sliver seashell necklace into her hand. "It is not what I wanted.

"I forgive you my love." Anthea said and then they went back into Achilles' tent and sat on his bed. "What do you want?"

"You as my wife. Our children." He answered.

I want that too." Anthea said as she lay down on Achilles' bed. He got on top of her and whispered,

"So you will be my wife?"

"I will." She whispered back. "I am no longer Princess of Thessaly." Anthea leaned up and kissed the man she loved more than anything.

A/N: Short and very sweet. Hop you like it and please review.


	8. The Sheep and the Wolves

I OWN NOTHING. Another cute chapter.

The next morning Anthea went to Agamemnon about what had happened the night before. Her uncle was there as were some of the other kings. "My lord." Anthea came in front of Agamemnon. "Last night Achilles and myself had a visit from the king of Troy." Gasps came from the kings and Anthea continued. "Achilles has given Hector back and we agreed to twelve days of peace for the funeral games."

"You and Achilles make a secret pact and I have to honor it? What treason is this?" Agamemnon stood angry and it almost made Anthea laugh. "Consorting with the enemy king. Giving him twelve days of peace. Peace. PEACE!" He spat the words at Anthea. "Their prince is died. Their army leaderless. This is the time to attack."

"Even with Hector gone we have no way to breach their walls." Anthea reminded him.

"I will smash their walls to the ground., even if it coasts me 40,000 Greeks." Agamemnon rose his hands up into the sky. "Hear me Zeus I will smash their walls to the ground."

Anthea shared a worried look with her uncle before saying, "Achilles was right when he said that Priam was a better king."

"Be careful young lady." Agamemnon warned dropping his arms. "When you are queen of Thessaly you can't afford me as an enemy."

"I am not going to be queen of Thessaly." Anthea said and her uncle looked at her strangely. "I have chosen my path. But that path is not of a queen." Anthea turned to leave and Odysseus noticed she wore the seashell necklace that Patroclus wore.

That night Achilles walked over to Eudorus as he looked over the ocean. Eudorus looked up and saw his friend Achilles sat next to him putting his hand on Eudorus' shoulder. "Forgive me Eudorus. I should not have struck you. You have been a loyal friend all your life."

"I hope I never disappoint you again." Eudorus said.

"It is I who is the disappointment." Achilles said truthfully. "Rouse the men. You're taking them home."

Aren't you coming with us?" Eudorus asked.

"No I am staying to fight with someone." Achilles said.

Then let me march beside you two." Eudorus pleaded.

"No I don't want the men apart of this." Achilles looked around. "It is a beautiful night." Achilles stood and placed a kiss to his friend's forehead. This is the last order I give to you."

Eudorus stood and walked toward the camp to talk to the men and Anthea stepped out from the shadows and grabbed Achilles from behind. Achilles turned around and pulled her into a embrace. "I am proud of you." Anthea whispered as she place a kiss to his cheek.

"You are rubbing off one me." He whispered back before kissing her lips.

Odysseus was over looking the wood was being brought in and he spotted his niece and his friend who brought a smile to his face, but it was interrupted by Agamemnon. "Well Odysseus. You found a way to make the sheep invite the wolves to dinner."

A/N: The next chapter will have a sex scene. Review please.


	9. A Lovers Breath Before The Storm

I OWN NOTHING

A/N: Flashbacks are in bold

All of the Greek leaders were called in Agamemnon's tent to go over the plan for the next day. Anthea and Achilles walked in and stood next to Odysseus. "So who's groups are going to be in the horse?" Agamemnon asked.

"Anthea stepped forward. "My men and I, Odysseus and his men, and Achilles."

"Very well." Agamemnon nodded. "So who will open the gates?"

"That would be my men and I." Odysseus answeres.

"And who is going to take the palace?"

"That would be Anthea, her men, and I." Achilles answered.

"It seems you have it all figured out." Agamemnon said with a smirk.

"Hey we are getting you in, and we have spent sleepless hours planning and preparing so why don't you shut up and trust us." Anthea said. She was suffering from loss of sleep and wasn't in the mood to deal with him.

"Then you are all demised." Agamemnon waved his hand toward the door. Anthea started to leave but Achilles grabbed her arm and whispered to her, "Come to my tent at sundown. Not before." Anthea nodded and Achilles let go of her and she went after her uncle. "Uncle Can we talk?" Anthea asked.

"Of course. I have wanted to talk to you as well." Odysseus sat down and patted the ground next to him and Anthea sat. "I didn't push the matter when you told Agamemnon you weren't going to be queen of Thessaly, but can I ask why?"

"Achilles and I are going to be married when we go back to Greece." Anthea explained. "I will leave Thessaly and he will leave a solders life behind. Alexandra is more than capable to rule Thessaly."

"I am happy for you." Odysseus put a arm around her.

"Will my father approve?" Anthea had always wondered what he would say.

"He will be angry but when that passes he will be fine with it. Now I must leave you now." Odysseus stood and left his niece in her thoughts.

FLASHBACK

"**What seems to be wrong?" The doctor asked after Anthea had called him to her tent.**

"**I feel sick and I am so tired." Anthea explained.**

"**Well lets take a look." He said. The doctor did every test possible but he always came to the same conclusion. "My lady you are a little pregnant." The doctor said and then he turned in left.**

END OF FLASHBACK

It was three days ago that Anthea found out she was carrying Achilles' child. She was so happy but scared. The sun began to set and Anthea stood up and made her way to Achilles' tent.

"Achilles I am here." Anthea said as she entered but her breath was caught in her throat. There were candles in the tent that created a romantic light and there were rose petals on the bed.

"Perfect timing." Achilles was in his loose robes. He embraced her from behind and kissed her neck. "So did I do ok?" He asked between kisses.

"You sure did your day's worth of work." She answered before a moan escaped her. Achilles smiled against her neck and he picked her up bride style and carried her to the bed and set her down gently. "Achilles I have to tell you something." Achilles watched her and waited. "I am going to have a baby."

Achilles picked her up off the bed and embraced her but then he turned serious. "I forbid you to fight tomorrow."

"What is the good of having a family if you can't make sure they have a good future?" Anthea said. "I am fighting tomorrow. We will be fine."

Achilles' embraced her tighter, not much tighter but tighter. "Stay by my side."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Anthea whispered putting her head on Achilles' chest.

A/N: I decided not to do a sex scene. I hope you like it. Review


	10. Letters, Horses, Battle, and Loss

I OWN NOING

The next morning at dawn the Greeks were gone except a wooden horse. "Uncle if I were to die give this to Alex." They were in the horse's belly hiding from the Trojans. The plan was that the Trojans would take the horse to the temple of Poseidon, which was inside the walls of Troy.

"Of course." Odysseus took the paper from his niece and put it in his pocket. Anthea nodded his thanks.

About an hour later the horse began moving and Achilles looked through a small crack in the horse saw the Trojans pulling them into Troy. Achilles nodded and everyone cheered silently. They herd the gates of Troy close and the people of Troy cheer and celebrating their "victory". And all the Greeks knew that Troy would soon be their's.

When midnight came Odysseus and Achilles pushed out a part of the belly and it hit the street with a bang. When no one came they attached ropes to the horse and dropped them so they hit the street. Achilles went down first followed by Anthea and then came Odysseus. Achilles tapped on Anthea's shoulder and motioned toward the palace. Anthea nodded and followed him in a run.

Odysseus gave the sign to the Greek army and the gates of Troy opened letting the Greek army inside the walls of Troy. Odysseus looked around trying to find Anthea and when he didn't see her he shook his head. 'She must have gone with Achilles.' He thought. Odysseus knew she would be alright but he couldn't help but hope she would fight with him. After all she was his niece.

Achilles and Anthea reached the palace and they continued to dodge screaming people. "Where are we going? Anthea asked.

"To see Priam." He answered.

A person came out in front of them and he loaded his bow and shot Achilles in the heel of his foot. Achilles fell to his knees and the man shot at him three more times hitting him in the chest each time. The man turned and ran, yelling for someone named Briseis.

Anthea ran to Achilles' side. Anthea couldn't believe he was still alive, but when she touched his face she felt his life slipping away. "Please no." She whispered.

"Get out of Troy." Achilles told her and Anthea shook her head no. "You must. Not only for yourself." Achilles placed his hand on her stomach.

"Not without you." Anthea protested. "I am going to save you."

"You already have." Achilles used his other hand to touch her hair. "You gave me peace in a live time of war." Achilles' hand fell away from her hair and his body fell away from her landing on the floor.

"NO!" Anthea screamed through her tears. She saw her fallen lover's sword lying on the ground and only one thing mattered at that point in time. Revenge.

Anthea ran through the palace halls looking for the man who destroyed her world. Anthea saw him and a black headed woman who Anthea presumed was Briseis. "You!" Anthea yelled and the man turned around. She now knew who he was. He was Paris. Brother of Hector and prince of Troy. "You will pay." Anthea raised Achilles' sword ready to throw it at the prince's heart.

Odysseus ran down the hall frantically. After finding Achilles' body he feared Anthea would go after the killer. When Odysseus turned the next corner and he looked down the hall his heart stopped. There in the middle of the hall was his niece with a arrow in her left shoulder and not far from her he saw Paris who was. Odysseus ran as fast he could so he could get to her. He saw she wasn't breathing and her beautiful face was stained with her uncle's tears.

A/N: I hope you liked it. There will be one more chapter after this. And if you would like for me to write an alternate ending let me know.


	11. Respect for the Fallen

A/N: I OWN NOTHING. Remember if you want an alternate ending you have to tell me. This is the last chapter. I am writing this so you can see the aftermath of this war from Odysseus and Alexandra's point of view.

Anthea's body was loaded into the boat that would head for Thessaly but the question was what to do with Achilles' body? Many thought they should burn him in Troy but Odysseus ordered his body to be put with Anthea's. She would have wanted it that way.

"Uncle." Alexandra said embracing her uncle. Alexandra was no longer the little girl Anthea had left behind. She had become as beautiful as her sister. Alexandra let go of Odysseus and looked behind him for her sister. "Where is Anthea?"

"She fell in the battle for Troy's palace." Odysseus said holding back his tears.

"No!" Alexandra started crying and Odysseus hugged her to him.

Everyone in Thessaly came to the Royal City for their beautiful princess's funeral. Anthea was dressed in a sliver gown with white flowers in her hair and the seashell necklace given to her by Achilles was in her hands. Anthea's open coffin was put in a royal wagon and white horses pulled it through the streets to the burning site that was lined with people. Behind Anthea's carriage was Achilles'. He was wearing his armor. When the bodies reached the site Odysseus and Alexandra stepped forward. Alexandra put two coins over her sister's eyes and Odysseus did the same with his friend's. Then the bodies were lit on fire and the country wept.

Odysseus knocked on Alexandra's door and came in when she told him he could. "Anthea asked me to give you this." Odysseus handed her Anthea's letter that she had given him before her final battle. Alexandra nodded her thanks and opened the letter.

My Dearest Sister Alexandra,

If you are reading this it is because I am gone. I have written this because I wish to tell you of my love.

On my first day in Troy we took the beach and during the battle was when I met Achilles. We had a rocky start but later his words have charmed me. So much that I have given myself to him and I also agreed to marry him. I really love him and our love has gown into something great. I was with a child. That is right I am pregnant.

Before I left Thessaly you told me women weren't meant to be solders, well you were wrong and I proved that. I know you will make me proud as queen of Thessaly. And worry not; I shall always be with you.

I shall love you forever,

Anthea.

Alexandra dropped the letter and cried, but she knew in her heart that her sister's letter was the truth and Alexandra promised herself she would make her sister proud, as queen of Thessaly.

A/N: Well that is it. Hope you liked. Review. I am writing a Lord of the Rings fanfic next so look out for that. Take care guys.


End file.
